1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention pertains to equipment or apparatus for exercising the muscles of the stomach or abdomen, and particularly the Transverse Abdominus muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of over-eating or pregnancy, among other possible causes, the muscles of the abdomen may become stretched and weakened, allowing the abdominal wall to be distended typically resulting in a common characteristic, known colloquially as “pot belly”.
There are a number of already existing devices that are intended to strengthen or exercise the muscles of the abdomen. Some such devices are intended to aid in exercising the Rectus Abdominus, which are the vertically aligned outer-most muscles used, for example, in sit-ups and crunches. Examples of such devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,520, 6,712,742, and 5,913,757.
The middle two layers of abdominal muscles are referred to as the External Oblique and Internal Oblique muscles. These muscles allow the abdomen to twist and bend to the side. Examples of devices intended to aid in exercising these muscles include those that are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,669,610 and 5,269,737.
The innermost abdominal muscles are referred to as the Transverse Abdominus muscles. These latter muscles wrap around the stomach and act as a girdle to prevent distention thereof. Several known devices attempt to focus exercise on these particular muscles, but these known devices either offer no substantial resistance to contracting or pulling the stomach in toward the spine, such as, for example, the device described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,913, or fail to provide substantial resistance in the opposite direction (e.g., extending or pushing the stomach outwardly away from the spine), such as those devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,148 and 4,824,105.
One of the preferred exercises used extensively by postpartum therapists, among others is specifically intended to target and strengthen the Transverse Abdominus, and entails having a patient assume a prone upright position on their respective hands and knees, and then contract or pull the stomach in towards the spine either for a prolonged count or for a number of repetitions. To make such exercises as productive as possible, there exists a need for an exercise device which offers resistance to contraction or pulling in of the Transverse Abdominus muscles.